Pokemon Love
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: A cute love story about Pokemon, not the characters. GO IVYSAUR!


Poison Ivy's POV  
  
I was awoken with a scream. Jumping to my feet, I scanned the area and  
saw.nothing. With an irritated sigh, I growled, "What the heck are you screaming about, Sugah?!?" I saw my cousin, Sugah, wailing about Kitty, our  
resident Mew. Ya know, it's kinda strange that an Ivysaur (Me) and a  
Meganium (Sugah) would be cousins. Nevertheless, she always comes to me when she has problems. I sighed. It's never easy dealing with her feelings.  
Once she ripped Fergi (a resident Totodile) up with her Razor Leaf just  
because her boyfriend was talking to another girl. Trying to be a good  
cousin, I ambled over to her, sat down, and asked, "Now, What's this  
business about Lil' Kitty?" Sugah sighed and answered, "She's missing! Mewtwo kidnapped her again to fight him! You KNOW she won't stand a chance  
against him!" I growled. I pretend I don't like Kitty, but she's really cute and sweet, I got a bit of a crush on her. so I decided to help. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go get Fireheart, the Charzard." The Meganium by my side shook her head. "No way. It would just inflate his big head even bigger." I had to admit she was right. Since he was the leader, he was getting pompous about it. "Umm, How bout. Leonardo the Wartortle?" Sugah rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to tell you, Poison Ivy, is that YOU should go get Kitty! You are the strongest and smartest pokemon around!" At this I blushed. I was indeed the strongest and most experienced with battling, but I didn't like to brag about it. I sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll do it." "YAY IVY!!!" cheered  
Sugah. "On ONE condition." Sugah seemed to droop. "Oh? What's that" she  
purred casually. "That nobody comes with me. I don't need to baby-sit others when I go on a rescue mission. Tell Lexi where I'm going and I'll be  
fine." I replied. "Ooh, you wanna be alone with your GIRLFRIEND???" teased the Meganium. "No! I don't wanna be havin' to look out for like, 4 pokemon!!! OKAY?" I howled. Not being able to take it any more, I busted out the door of our house, and headed for Mewtwo's. That gave me some time to think 'bout my friends and  
myself. Me, I'm a burly Ivysaur with a slight aussie accent that always  
wears a headband around my blossom, it's dark green. Never go anywhere without it. Then there's Leonardo. Leo used to belong to a boy named Ash (so did I) and he never goes anywhere without his sunglasses. Fireheart is the resident Charzard. He got a REALLY big ego. The leader of the girl's team is Sassy. She's a Quilava with attitude! There's Fergi, a Totodile. She's really clumsy and ditsy, but we still love her. My cuz is Sugah, a sugar sweet Meganium that's a total angel. Lexi, our master, is a gifted trainer that is allowed to carry 16 pokemon, split into 4 teams. The girl's  
team (Sassy, Sugah, and Fergi), The Boy's team (Fireheart, Leo, and me) and.Oh! I forgot to tell you about the other pokemon! O-kay, There's Flame, a hot-headed Vulpix that's stubborn as an ox. There's Lily (a Lapras and Vulpix cross), a Vulfin that is nicer and cuter than a smoochum with a full  
stomach, and she looks like a vulpix with a Vaporeon tail. A Raichu + Vulpix = Shocker, a feisty "Vulchu" that has a trickster attitude. He looks  
like a vulpix with 8 Raichu tails. Then a Vuleaf (a Vulpix and Sunflora  
mix) named Blossom made the team on her shy attitude. She looks like a  
vulpix with a ring of flower petals around her neck, like a Meganium. Vulpix + Alakazam = a Vulpsy, AKA the silent Psygi. He can be pretty creepy sometimes. on top of that, he looks like a Vulpix who is purple and has no tail. A Pigiot mixed with a Vulpix, enters a Vulwing named Cloud. she's a bit ditsy.A Vulpix with wings. There's a Ledian-Vulpix mix that's a Vulbug.  
His name's Spiker, and he's hyper and crazy, along with having no tail, some feelers, and a exoskeleton. Finally, there's Goth, a gothy Vulpix and Umbreon mix (a Vulume). She's. uh. interesting, and very grouchy. She is  
pitch black. Yea, I think that's it. They are The Heart Team (Lily, Blossom, Cloud, Spiker) and The Block Team (Flame, Shocker, Psygi, Goth). Cool, or what? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crash.  
Rushing to the sound, I saw Kitty getting smashed against a tree, by Mewtwo. Then I got mad. You do not want to get me mad. Yelling wordlessly, I used my vines to jump and slammed into the floating Mewtwo. Then I used Solar Beam, and knocked him 5 feet. Then HE got mad. He easily levitated me and threw me into a swamp. Now that my anger had subsided, I knew I had to reason with him. "Hey, Mewtwo!" I yelled. "Why don't you leave Kitty alone? Don't you wanna be able to fight her next time?" Mewtwo seemed to consider. He smiled, and I knew I had won. "Well, true, I don't want to beat her so she won't be able to battle me." He smiled at me slyly. "But I'll need some one to fight. Are you willing to take her place?" I growled, knowing if I  
did, it would be likely that I would die. I took a deep breath, and answered, "Ok, ok. I'll do it. But, you can't hurt Kitty." He smirked. "You mean the pathetic little pink kitten in front of us?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smirked again, and the next thing I knew, my world went black.  
  
When I woke, I saw Kitty sprawled out on the swamp floor, hurt, lifeless,  
and black and blue. I was scared. I knew Mewtwo was mean, but I never imagined he would break his word! I thought he wouldn't hurt her! Using my brawny strength, I pulled Kitty on top of my bulb, and headed off to the nearest town, Maple Town, the first town of Kertoa. Kertoa is the newest  
dimension of pokemon regions, so now there's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kertoa. That was where the Vul-s was born. Anyway, I just managed to drag Kitty 5 miles, through Maple town, and to the Pokemon center at the end of town. That place is big, especially when you have a 30 pound Mew on your back, and you yourself weigh 125 pounds. That's 155 pounds! I just managed to pull her inside and tell Nurse Joy, "Get this pokemon healed, now." Then  
I passed out again. Jeez, I need to lose some weight.  
  
When I came to, I was laying on a paramedic table, with a banner around my stubby neck, a party hat on my head, a flower wreath on my bulb, and little  
sticky plungers all over me. I pulled a plunger off my nose, and looked  
around. I was in the emergency ward in the poke' center! I grabbed a nurse's dress with my paw, and asked, " Hey, I brought a Mew in here for  
care. Is she alright?" The nurse smiled. " So, the little hero's awake? I'll go tell your party." But I didn't let go of her. "What do you mean, hero?" She smiled again. " Little one, you carried a mew 50 miles, got her out of trouble, and saved her life!" I blinked in shock, letting go of her, and she took this as a signal to go. I laid very still. What would Kitty say? Seconds later, Kitty burst through the petal doors, eyes so wide, she  
looked like a power puff girl. I smiled slightly. She was worried! She cares! She saw me, and flew very fast, until she was inches from my face. I smiled weakly; realizing I had broken a couple bones, and said, "Hey. Ya  
aight, Kitty? I was worried 'bout ya." My voice was breathy and pain  
ridden. I didn't know a Ivysaur could hurt so much. She began to cry. I  
felt my heart jump. 'Oh no, she's crying!' I thought. "What, you were hoping I was dead?" I asked, keeping my face straight. She shook her head hard, her tears flying, and she settled herself dangerously close to me. So close, her pink fluffy fur brushed my chest. I looked down at her in slight fear. If there was one thing that scared me, it was girls. "What? What's wrong? I asked her, hoping it wasn't my fault. She managed to stop crying, and she hugged me. I was REALLY scared now. "K-kitty?" I squeaked. "I- I was sooo afraid." She whimpered. I raised my eyebrows, wondering where this was going. "I was sooo afraid. until y-you came. I was afraid he would k- kill me. B-but, you, my r-rival, s-saved me. Why?" Uh oh. I knew this was coming. I swallowed, praying to Entei to give me words. " Kitty, you may not look at it like I do, but. In a special way, you. are one of the best  
friends I've ever had!" She looked at me like I was crazy. I continued. "You help me get my anger out when we fight. But we never hurt each other, correct? We look out for each other, ya know. Like that time you tipped me  
off when you realized my GF was cheating on me. Or that time you were obsessing about your math, and I helped ya get it." She nodded. I smiled at her gently. "Truce?" I asked her. She smiled at me, full-blast, and once again I found myself wondering why she wasn't taken. " Truce." Then, the kissed me. I froze. SHE-FREAKIN'-KISSED-ME!!! I was completely paralyzed. My brain was screaming, " What the heck did she just do?!? I must be going crazy."! My heart was beating like an electric tom-tom, and my inner-being  
was saying, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I was just sitting there, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, like the idiot I was. She giggled, and she shocked me out of my stupor so that I fell off  
the table I was on. When I hit the floor, I felt like my whole body was getting pierced. Then the full realization of my pain hit me. Man, I really  
DID take a beating. I looked down at myself, and I saw scars, cuts,  
bruises, and who knows what else. I felt Kitty slip into my arms, and upright me. She cuddled me sadly, crying, "Oh, Poison Ivy, I'm so sorry! I  
didn't mean to!" I smiled at her. " It's okay. Not your fault. Let's go home. " She hugged me, and managed to use her Synthesis, and heal me. Then  
we walked home, totally happy. " Ivy? " I glanced at the mew riding on my back. " Hmm?" " In the hospital, why did you wonder why I wasn't 'taken'? What's that mean? " I went pale. 'Oh man, I'm in trouble.' "Uh, well, what I meant is. Why you don't have a boy friend." I swallowed and glanced at her again. I saw her smirk. "Well, then, Poison Ivy. Would you like to.. 'take me', as you put it?" I froze for the, what, 6th time today? "Are you serious ?!?" She laughed. "Serious as a Rhydon." I swallowed, and said, " You got a deal." She slipped down from my back, and kissed me. I melted completely. I was gonna be in heaven  
for a while.  
  
End Poison Ivy's POV  
  
Well, that's my story. Why doesn't anybody make fan fics about Pokemon??? I do not own Pokemon, and if you're wondering, no PPG either. I g2g. Review! 


End file.
